Straight Outta Reality
by Samsapoping
Summary: A 24 year old nerd named Jason ends up in the Pokemon anime world by one of Clemont's inventions. He meets Ash & Co. who help him return home, but upon fixing the machine; they get sent to the real world. Can the XY gang adapt on Earth? Will they find a way back home? And what does Jason have planned for Serena, Pikachu, and both worlds? Amourshipping, Geekchicshipping, OCxSerena
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**In honor of Pokemon's 20th Anniversary and Pokemon Go!, I thought of this idea. Actually, I sort of had this idea in the back of my mind, but decided to publish it after seeing the Super Bowl Ad and how we're seeing a lot of ads/trailers with CG Pokemon in the real world.**

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Unknown POV

 ***Beep!***

 ***Beep!***

 ***Beep!***

Overwhelmed with such little strength, I awoke to a strange beep that was beginning to ring in my ears. With every three seconds passing, the beeping become louder as I felt myself regaining some energy. I weakly opened my eyes to see where I was, but all I could see was blurry room blinding me with the sun.

"Mmf." I groaned, shielding my eyes with the sun.

It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust, but my vision slowly began clearing up, revealing where I was.

"Wh-where am I?" I wondered.

"You're in a Pokemon Center." A female voice spoke.

I immediately shot my head off of my pillow in disbelief, spotting a pink haired nurse. The nurse had on a usual nurse uniform that consisted of a pink dress and a white hat with a weird insignia on it. The insignia looked like a ball with the top half being red and the bottom being gray.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the Nurse Joy of the Lumiose City Pokemon Center. The center we're in right now." The pink haired nurse introduced herself.

After seeing the nurse and discovering that I was hooked up to a heart monitor, there was no denial that I got sent into a hospital. But the big question that was buzzing my head, was why? Why was I here and what made me get sent to this place?

"Nice to meet you, Ms." I greeted, reaching out my right hand to her.

"Why, thank you!" She responded, shaking my hand.

"But you should be thanking the trainers who brought you here." She replied.

"Trainers?" I blinked.

"A group of pokemon trainers found you in Prism Tower and it was a good thing they did." The nurse exclaimed.

"You were badly scorched when I saw you, almost as if you came from an explosion." She replied.

"How long was I out for?" I wondered.

"I'm not sure, but the trainers found you yesterday evening." The nurse noted.

"And it's eight o'clock now." She mentioned.

I turned my head over to the left and sure enough, the nurse was right. The round clock said that it was eight in the morning; which meant it was the start of a new day. Although it seemed that I was going to spend it in a quiet room, I was grateful to be alive. In some miracle, I cheated death thanks to a group of "pokemon trainers".

"How are you feeling now?" The nurse asked.

"I'm still a little tired, but I think I'll be fine." I reported.

"Just take it easy today and you should be alright!" She ordered.

"I will!" I nodded.

"When you're ready, your clothes are lying next to the heart rate monitor.." She signaled.

"I'll be right across the hall, checking on the pokemon." She replied.

And with that, I was left alone. The pink haired nurse left the room, leaving me to change. With some more strength within me, I threw the bed sheets off of my naked body, ripped the electrodes off of my chest, and slowly slid myself off of the bed, seeing my clothes all piled up near the heart rate monitor.

"Guess I should hurry and change." I figured, turning the monitor off.

* * *

 **Two Minutes Later**

"Th-there!" I groaned, pulling up my pants.

With the blue jeans the last major thing to put on, I pulled them up from behind and zipped the front side to tighten them up.

"All set!" I exclaimed.

I then fell back onto the bed for a quick breather. As I stared up at the silver colored ceiling, the same questions were still buzzing inside me. How did I end up in Lumiose City and what the hell was I doing at Prism Tower? The only thing I could remember was the fact that I was attending a video game tournament with my friends and that was it.

"I wonder where my friends are?" I wondered.

"Pika?"

My body immediately shot back into a sitting position, spotting some unusual visitors. Standing a few feet away in front of me was a little blonde girl holding some kind of familiar creature. The creature looked like a yellow mouse who had pointy ears with the tips being black, small black eyes, round red cheeks, and a squiggly tail that that resembled a lightning bolt.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mister!" The girl smiled cutely at me.

"Can… I help you with something?" I blinked in confusion.

The girl had a golden barrette attached to the right side of her hair, holding a short ponytail in place. Her outfit consisted of a black ribbon over a short sleeved shirt and she had a white skirt covering her bottom. She had her skinny legs shown while her feet were wearing on a pair of pink mary jane flats. Finally, a small yellow sachet went around her waist as she was dug a hand into it, pulling something out from it.

"My big brother told me to give you this when you felt better." She told me.

She pulled out a small wallet from her satchel and handed it to me. I opened it up and sure enough, it contained the typical stuff that a wallet should have. A bunch of dollar bills folded in one tiny compartment, a Debit Mastercard in another, and an ID with a picture of the person that the wallet belongs to.

"Jason Anderson?" I read the name on the ID card.

"Nice name." The girl commented.

"Huh?" I turned back to the small child.

"Jason Anderson, that IS your name, right?" She questioned.

"Of course it is." I nodded, putting the wallet in my pants.

The truth was I felt confused. Confused about who I really was. Was my real identity 22 year old man who had tan skin, short black hair, and went by the name of Jason Anderson? Or was I playing the role of somebody that I didn't know? I figured that the tan adult was for two reasons. He had the same tan skin as I did and it didn't seem right for me to have somebody else's ID.

"Thanks for holding it for me!" I smiled at the little girl.

"My name's Bonnie and this is my friend's partner, Pikachu!" She introduced herself.

"Pika Pikachu!" The yellow mouse greeted me as well.

"Your friend's Pikachu?" I blinked.

Overwhelmed with confusion, memories froze my body as I saw images of Pikachu and the little girl. Images that made them seemed very familiar to me, especially Pikachu. I never even met the the creature in person, but somehow, I was slowly starting to remember him from my memories.

 **"Pikachu…"**

 **"Why does he look SO familiar?"**

"That Pikachu belongs to me." A boy spoke.

The visions stopped as I noticed more visitors entering the room. Unfortunately, they gave me even more mind grains upon seeing them. With my brain pounding against my skull, I watched three very familiar teenagers join Bonnie in meeting me. The more pain I felt, the more I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"We're glad to see you're awake, Jason." A boy with a red and white cap smiled.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" He greeted me.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment!**

 **Fun fact: I originally wrote a DP story with a similar concept, but after seeing how much fan service I added to it, I decided to delete it.**

* * *

 **This story is going to be rated M for some Adult Language, violence, but it won't happen till a few chapters from now. I'll try to keep it light, but this will be a semi-dark fanfic. Don't worry, nobody is going to die, but there'll be some pokemon abuse involved.**


	2. Chapter 2: Special Guests

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"Is this for real!?"**

Those were the only words I could think of upon looking at the boy staring at me. Out of all the people who would come and see me, I got a rather familiar looking preteen. A weird looking boy who had a red and white cap over his messy raven colored hair. His clothes consisted of a short sleeved blue and white jersey with black fingerless gloves, gray pants, and a pair of red and black sneakers.

"What's wrong?" The boy wondered.

"Pikachu?"

"N-nothing." I awoke suddenly.

"It's just you two look just like…"

"Dedenne!"

Just then, more visitors arrived. A tiny chubby, brown mouse with a long, black tail scurried into the room, running up to the top of Bonnie's head. The little girl seemed to be happy seeing the mouse as a blonde haired teenager came in to check on her. Unfortunately, he looked too exhausted to even speak considering the fact that he was carrying two backpacks over his back. One of them being white and the other being black with some familiar stuff jammed in the back compartment.

"Next time,.. you're carrying whatever extra bags we find, Ash." The boy spoke heavily, collapsing on his knees in exhaustion.

"Well, maybe you should work out instead of working on those inventions of yours, Brother." Bonnie smirked.

 **"Brother…"**

 **"Inventions…"**

It was sort of obvious that the blonde boy was Bonnie's big brother, but his appearance also seemed to me. Like Ash and the two mice, I was getting some strange feelings towards the blonde siblings; which didn't make sense. I never met them before, but their looks and personalities were identical to some characters I knew quite well. Even their voices, they sounded they sounded the same, but there was no way they were real. Either they were the best cosplayers I've ever seen or that nurse drugged me.

"Here's your bag, sir." The blonde boy spoke in a tired voice, setting the black bag on the floor.

"Thanks,... uh…"

"Clemont." He said his name.

"And this is Dedenne!" Bonnie smiled, pointing at the orange mouse on her head.

"Dede!" The mouse greeted me.

"I'm Jason, by the way." I introduced myself, reaching my hand out.

The teenage boy shook my hand and gave me back my bag for me to check. I unzipped it and gave a quick look. The outer compartment was simply pack with snacks. Two cans of Red Bull, a can of Coca-Cola, a bar of Snickers, and a tiny bag of Skittles. Inside the backpack was stuff that I expected a nerd would bring to a geek trip. I then placed the bag on the other side of the bed and began taking out some of the more important stuff out.

"Just to let you know, we charged some of your stuff during the night." Clemont exclaimed.

"Why, thank you for doing that!"

I pulled out a small silver device with a partly bitten black apple insignia on the back and turned on the black screen. The screen lit up with the same insignia for a few seconds, switching over to the lockup screen. A background image of me appeared along with the time in bold numbers and a tiny icon of a battery completely full.

"Sweet! My phone's charged!" I cheered.

"Oooh! And there's Wifi here too!" I noticed the connection signal.

"HUH?!"

"You're already awake and out of bed?!" A female voice called out.

"Well, I guess having visitors makes patients feel better." I replied with a cheerful voice.

"I guess so!" The girl said.

"Slyv."

"And who you might be?" I asked, turning around.

I lifted my head away from my phone to see the next visitor, only to freeze in disbelief. The Iphone nearly slipped away from my grip as I saw two more suspicious beings smiling at me. A four legged pale creamed fox creature with long pink ears was looking at me with its big sapphire eyes. It looked adorable wearing two bows on itself, but the reality I was living in got thrown out the window upon seeing its long feelers moving lively.

"What in the…" I whispered.

Standing beside the majestic creature, was a young girl who had one of the fox's feelers wrapped around her left wrist. She was a beautiful pre-teen with short honey colored hair and wore a red and black fedora on her head. The rest of her clothes consisted of a red waistcoat over a pink dress, long black stockings, and brown boots. Lastly, there was a suspicious blue ribbon tied to her chest.

"My name's Serena and this is Sylveon!" The girl greeted me.

"Sylveon!" The fox spoke.

"Nice to meet you!" The owner smiled.

Like Ash, Serena reached her hand out to me, awaiting for a handshake. Unfortunately, I was overly admiring her beauty to even respond. I was lost within her sapphire eyes as she was smiling into my soul, seducing me in the process. Even her scent smelled as sweet as a bouquet of flowers; which was polluting the room's fresh air. She seemed like the definition of perfection, but there were some thoughts trying to wake me up.

 **"She's ten years old!"**

The sheer thought kept on buzzing inside me, but the reality I was in begged to differ. No ten year old girl on Earth that I knew had a beautiful body like Serena's. With her somewhat tall height and short hairdo, she looked more like a young teenager. Around fourteen years old to be more accurate; which could also be said towards Ash and Clemont.

"What's the matter?" I heard Serena asked me.

Overwhelmed by the many thoughts buzzing in my head (including Serena's beauty), I woke myself from my trance and decided to play along for a bit.

"N-nothing." I answered, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm just admiring... how beautiful... your Sylveon is." I shuddered a bit, trying to hide the truth..

Looks of concern got turned into smiles as the children bought my tiny lie. Everyone except for Clemont's little sister who was giving me an awkward look. Although she was smiling like the others, I could tell from within her eyes that she wasn't so gullible. She knew that I was loving Serena; which made me hope she wasn't the kind of kid who always spill the beans.

"She really is a beauty." Serena complimented.

"Kind of like you if you don't mind me saying that." I complimented.

"Aww, thank you, uhh…" She paused, blushing a bit at my compliment.

"Jason. My name is Jason." I greeted, reaching my hand out for a handshake.

Serena simply grinned at me with red cheeks as she gave me her hand. Her smooth fingers with nail nail polish wrapped around mine as we shook each other's hand. Even though the moment was short, it gave me a good feeling in knowing that I wasn't dead. The smooth flesh of Serena's fingers made me feel alive in this strange reality, but there were still questions I wanted to ask the children.

"Sylveon."

Some of those questions were in regards to the creatures that were with the kids. Were they truly pokemon? Some of the many fictional monsters who have extraordinary abilities? Apart of me wanted to believe they were just hallucinations with their trainers being real, but Serena's Sylveon begged to differ. With one of her feelers wrapped around her trainer's left wrist, she extended the other one towards my right hand, waving it for me for a greeting.

"Nice to meet you too!" I greeted the strange, yet pretty creature, stroking its feeler with my fingers.

"Syl!" Sylveon purred.

"Ah, there they are!"

A female voice alerted us from the hallway as we all turned towards the doorway.

 **"Ah, sh*t!"**

Unfortunately for me, the people who were coming into the room were the kind of people I wanted to avoid. Two nurses came rolling in with a clipboard and a small cart filled with medical supplies. A female nurse with purple auburn colored hair was preparing a syringe for one of us while a man with short blue hair was holding the clipboard.

"Can we help you?" Clemont asked.

"Are you the Gym Leader?" The man asked.

"Yes?" The blonde boy nodded.

"And are you two with him?" The male nurse turned towards Ash and Serena.

"Y-yes?" Ash and Serena spoke.

"Is something wrong?" The honey haired girl wondered.

"No need to worry, Lil Missy!" The female nurse answered.

"But our computer database indicates that some of your pokemon are due for their shots." The other nurse informed the kids.

"Pokemon get shots?"

The thought of pokemon getting vaccines like normal pets seemed strange. Never have I seen or heard about it throughout my years of being a fan, but since Pokemon Centers were a thing, the impossible was possible. Pokemon could catch diseases like normal animals; which sounded pretty interesting.

"Oh, and the little twer… I mean, girl is due for her tetanus booster." The man mentioned.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie shrieked.

In a blink of an eye, Clemont's little sister showed fear. Her sapphire pupils rapidly shrunk down to microscopic sized as she tried to use her big brother as a shield. She wasn't ready for any shot and I could tell she was one of those patients. One of those patients who was terrified of needles; which was pretty common towards a little girl like Bonnie.

"It's going to be okay, Bonnie." Clemont tried to console her little sister.

"Can we do this later?" Bonnie cowered.

"If you're afraid now, then think about how the pokemon feel too." Ash mentioned.

Overwhelmed with fear, Bonnie slowly moved away from her brother, processing the words Ash spoke. Deep down inside, she knew that her friend had a good point. The pokemon were also getting their shots and they needed a human friend to give them courage.

"Ash is right, Bonnie." I complimented.

"You gotta show Dedenne and the pokemon that you're not afraid of anything!" I consoled the little girl.

It took her a moment, but Bonnie was able to understand what I said. She looked up at Dedenne (who was staring down at her from the top of her head) and sighed deeply, accepting the inevitable.

"Okay." Bonnie sighed.

"Do you want me to hold your hand, Bonnie?" Serena kindly offered.

"Let's just get this over with." The little girl groaned.

As the girls approached the bed, I provided them some room to sit. I stood up and moved my bag off the bag towards the boys, allowing the nurse to do her business.

"Pikapi pikachu!"

"Pi?" Ash's Pikachu squeaked, raising his ears up.

Unfortunately, it felt like I was becoming more of a distraction as everyone turned their heads to me. A muffled squeak of a Pikachu was heard from within my pants, vibrating the phone that I held in my pocket.

"Something wrong, Pikachu?" Ash wondered.

"I think that's my phone." I answered back.

"Your phone?" Clemont blinked at me.

"I have my phone set to play a Pikachu sound whenever I get a text message." I exclaimed.

"Pika?" Pikachu spoke curiously.

I whipped my phone out and sure enough, my hunch was correct. An alert sound of a Pikachu replayed as I spotted the number of unread text messages increasing. But what really surprised me was how many unread messages I had.

"22 messages?" I whispered.

Overwhelmed by the double digits displayed on the messenger app, my right thumb tapped it, The screen loaded up a menu filled of text messages as I was keeping the faith for myself. I expected typical messages from my family and friends, but instead they were sending me some concerning messages. The kind of messages I didn't want to share with the children.

"Excuse me for a moment, kids!" I exclaimed, putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Is something wrong, Jason?" Ash wondered.

"Pi-ka-chu?" Pikachu squeaked.

"I just need to respond to these messages." I answered.

"You can't do it in here?" Serena wondered.

"It'll be better if I don't bother the nurses from doing my work with my texting." I informed the girl.

"Texting?" Serena and Clemont repeated.

"If you need me, I'll be right outside the room!" I told everyone.

I then grabbed my bag and headed out of the room, closing the door on my way out. As much as I wanted to be with the children, they didn't deserve to hear the bad news I was given, especially when Bonnie and their pokemon were receiving their vaccines. Upon standing in the generic looking hospital hallway, I whipped out my phone and read the text messages in peace.

 **"R.I.P Jason Anderson"**

 **"I'm pressing X for Jason, but he's not showing up."**

 **"Jason? Are you alright?"**

 **"Where are you, Jason?"**

"Did I die?" I responded.

* * *

 **Please Review and Comment** **!**


End file.
